Love and Misunderstandings
by Greekchic
Summary: They were polar opposites and ran in different social circles. It should have been easy enough to write her off. Then why was Will Darcy having a hard time getting Lizzy Bennet out of his head?
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Misunderstandings**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

It is a truth universally acknowledged that when you are late for something important the universe will do its very best to make sure you are very _very _late.

In Elizabeth Bennet's defense, she had a late night. Her shift at Buffalo Wild Wings had ended at one (stupid Tigers game) and by the time she drove home and crawled into bed, it was nearly two in the morning. She had been so tired she forgot to set her alarm (and charge her phone for that matter).

So it is here that we find our heroine, sleeping peacefully in bed on a beautiful Saturday morning.

That peace, however, was soon to be interrupted.

"Lizzy!" A brown haired girl flew into Elizabeth's room and shook the girl vigorously. "Lizzy, get up!"

Lizzy blearily opened up one eye to see her best friend (and roommate) Charlotte Lucas hovering over her. "Fuck off," Lizzy muttered and turned her head away as she tried to go back to sleep. She had been having such a pleasant dream about her and Ryan Gosling and she would like to return to it.

Charlotte sighed and placed her hands on her hips, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes. She knew it wouldn't be easy to get Lizzy out of bed. However, drastic times called for drastic measures.

Yanking the sheets off her friend, Charlotte grabbed onto Lizzy's ankles and dragged her out of bed, smirking triumphantly when Lizzy's eyes flew open and she scrabbled for leverage before she fell onto the floor. Good, she was awake now.

"Charlotte Marie Lucas, you better have a damn good reason to be dragging me out of bed at this godforsaken hour—"

"It's eleven, dipshit."

"The point being!" Lizzy raised her voice as she glared at her friend, "it is too damn early after the night I had. Now, why was I woken up so rudely?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and tossed her phone at Lizzy, laughing as Lizzy scrambled to catch the phone, her reflexes not the best in the morning. "Jane called. Three times, by the way. Apparently your phone has been going straight to voicemail and she was worried you died or something like that—"

Lizzy's eyes widened as her sleep fuzzy brain finally started to work and connect the dots. "SHIT," the girl cried, jumping three feet in the air. "I'm supposed to meet Jane for lunch at eleven thirty in Ann Arbor! That's forty five fucking minutes away and I still have to shower!" She snatched up her phone from its spot on her bedside table and pressed the home button desperately.

"Looks like its dead," Charlotte supplied helpfully. "Well look on the bright side, at least you know she won't be mad at you for being late."

"That's because Jane can't be mad at _anyone_," Lizzy said as she plugged her phone in hurriedly. "Now less talkey and more me take a showery!"

"Yeah cause that made total sense," Charlotte said as Lizzy zoomed out of the room towards the bathroom. "And don't take all the hot water!"

**XXXXXX**

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Lizzy finally made it to Ann Arbor. She had gotten stuck in major traffic on the freeway and then couldn't find parking when she made it to the city. Consequently, she was parked in BFE and now had to haul ass to the restaurant to meet her sister.

"I hate this city," Lizzy muttered to herself as she emerged from the parking garage, eyes darting around to see where she needed to go. "And of course, it's hot as balls."

Deciding to make a right, Lizzy dialed her sister's number on her half charged phone and sped walked as it rang.

"Hey Lizzy, you close by?" Jane's voice sounded through the phone and Lizzy was relieved to hear that her sister didn't sound annoyed. God, she loved how forgiving and sweet she was.

"Yeah, I parked and now I'm trying to figure my way around here. I'll be there in five minutes, I promise. I'm _so _sorry Janie."

"Don't worry about it," Jane assured her younger sister. "The waitress here seems to think I've been stood up and she's been looking at me sympathetically and giving me extra bread baskets."

"Can't go wrong with extra bread baskets," Lizzy said as she rounded a corner. "I'm almost there though so I'll see you in a few, okay?"

Hanging up, Lizzy quickened her pace and tossed her phone into her purse. As she turned her head to make sure her phone was in her purse she ran smack into someone and flew backwards onto the pavement, her butt colliding painfully with the cement.

"Sorry!" Lizzy exclaimed her cheeks flushing as she felt her entire body heat up in embarrassment. Looking up she saw she had run into a man—a _very good looking _man for that matter. He was tall (that she could tell by the way his legs were splayed out) with dark brown hair and by the way Lizzy had bounced off him, she could tell he was quite solid too. Good God, could this day get any worse?

The man was glaring at her though and even though Lizzy was deeply embarrassed she bristled at the glare.

"Do you have a habit of not paying attention when you walk?" The man snapped as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Only when I know I'm going to run into assholes like you," Lizzy bit back, her eyes narrowing. "It was an _accident. _You know, not on purpose? Ever heard of that before?"

The man scowled at her, his blue eyes narrowed in dislike. "Watch where you're going next time."

"Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" Lizzy asked, not being able to believe that someone could get this worked up over being accidentally knocked over. "I don't have time for this, you're making me more late than I already am." She pushed past him and kept moving.

Finally, she made it to the restaurant and spotted Jane sitting at a booth looking as perfect as she always did. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a simple cotton sundress, which was appropriate for the late August heat.

"Janie!" Lizzy exclaimed as she collapsed into the booth, sinking into the cool vinyl. "I would hug you but I'm all sweaty and gross. So much for that shower this morning." She eyed the breadbasket and stole a piece, making sure she didn't get the nasty corner piece of bread.

"How was work last night?" Jane asked as she also took some bread and a butter packet.

"Awful," Lizzy said as she stuffed the bread into her mouth. "Tigers beat the Yankees which meant we were busy all night long with drunken idiots celebrating the win."

Jane tutted sympathetically. "Well, you're here now and that's all that matters."

The waitress came over at that moment to take drink and appetizer orders so it was a few moments before Lizzy could speak again. When she was able to, she immediately launched into the tale of the asshole she bumped into.

"Maybe he was late and that's he was so abrupt," Jane suggested.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. Trust Jane to look for the good in others. "So was I but _I _at least was polite—"

"You said you called him an asshole."

"Not the point! I only called him that because A) he was and B) he provoked me. I'm sure he's the type of person who ignores the Salvation Army at Christmas and doesn't feel sad when ASPCA commercials come on."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you know I'm right."

"I know you're ridiculous," Jane said. "Don't judge him too fast. You never know what pressing engagements he may have had."

"I'm an excellent judge of character," Lizzy pointed out. "Like that ex-boyfriend of yours, Alex. I _told _you he was a douche from the moment I met him."

"He was not a douche—"

"He wore Ed Hardy and polos with the collar popped."

Jane ignored that last comment as the drinks and appetizer arrived and she instead decided to busy herself with serving some calamari to herself and her sister. Once the entrée dishes were ordered, she spoke up again.

"So," Jane said after she had taken a sip from her Diet Coke. "What are you doing next weekend?"

"Next weekend?" Lizzy swallowed and thought about the upcoming week. "Work, I think. And read for any classes. Hopefully not too much reading as it'll be the first couple days of school. Why?"

"Well, I've been kinda seeing this guy—"

"Jane Bennet you've been dating someone and you didn't tell me?" Lizzy clutched her heart and pretended to swoon. "I am so insulted!"

Jane batted at her impatiently but she was smiling so she didn't mean it. "We're not dating," she insisted.

"Bullshit. You're seeing him exclusively, right?" At Jane's nod Lizzy said, "Then you're dating him."

"It's not official. I don't want to rush anything. I met him two weeks ago and we've just been talking and hanging out when we have the time."

"Where'd you meet him? What's his name?"

"His name is Charlie Bingley and we met at a bookstore. We were both reaching for the same book as there was only one in stock—why on earth are you laughing?"

"Oh that's just so _precious_!" Lizzy laughed. "Reaching for the same book? That's something you see in a shitty rom-com. What book was it?"

"_The Art of War_," Jane said, grinning at Lizzy's shocked expression. "What?"

"I just never realized that Sun Tzu's book was matchmaker material."

Jane kicked Lizzy under the table. "Regardless, we hit it off and he got my number and we've been texting and hanging out since."

"So cute," Lizzy cooed. "Oh don't look at me that way. I'm single and going to live vicariously through you for as long as I can."

Jane stuck out her tongue before dipping a piece of calamari in the marinara sauce. "Anyway, why I was asking if you were free next weekend is cause I want you to meet him—"

"Well damn, it's getting serious then," Lizzy teased.

"Would you stop interrupting me, Mom?"

Lizzy glowered at her sister and crossed her arms, looking like a petulant child.

"I want you to meet him because I talk about you a lot and he wants to meet the infamous Lizzy Bennet."

"Well, why didn't you bring him for lunch today? I wouldn't have minded at all." Their food arrived soon after and Lizzy dug into her cheeseburger and fries with gusto and for a few moments, the Bennet sisters took the edge off their hunger by eating.

"He had to go back to East Lansing—yes, he goes to Michigan State."

Lizzy wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Why Jane Bennet, you're dating ("we're not dating," Jane corrected) a guy from Michigan's rival school? How daring! This is so unlike you."

"Guess I'm not as Wonder Bread boring as Charlotte claims," Jane said dryly.

"Hell no you're not! You've officially moved to multi-grain status."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be! But I would love to meet this Charlie Bingley person. Shall we meet for dinner or something like that?"

Jane's eyes lowered towards her sandwich and she bit her lip, tell tale signs that she was about to tell her sister something that she wouldn't like. Lizzy was instantly on alert. "Well…" Jane started hesitatingly.

"Come on Janie," Lizzy said, putting her burger down. "Use your words."

Jane looked up at Lizzy, blue eyes pleading. "Football season starts up next Saturday and—"

"No."

"Oh come on Lizzy, please?"

"No. I hate football."

"It won't be that bad! We wouldn't be sitting in the student section so it's not like we _have _to watch the game. Charlie's best friend has a suite at the Big House so we would be there instead."

Lizzy scowled. "I might have to work that day."

"But you don't know that for sure. Come on Lizzy, it'll be fun. At least try to make it." Seeing that Lizzy was continuing to hold firm, Jane decided to pull out the big guns. Her eyes widened and her lower lip jutted out. Lizzy groaned and turned away, her resolve crumbling.

"Oh don't do that to me! Ugh, I hate you. Fine. I'll try to make it. But I'm not making any promises!" Lizzy said quickly as she saw Jane's face light up in triumph. "If I have to work, I have to work."

"You're the best, Lizzy!" Jane reached over and squeezed her sister's hand. "We're going to have so much fun."

**XXXXX**

**This story has been sitting in my documents for _three years. _Let's hope it doesn't take me three years to finish this.**

**ALSO, the title sucks, I know. I suck at titles. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Misunderstandings**

Of course, Lizzy could have waited a week to see who this Charlie Bingley person was but Lizzy was impatient. Plus, since school hadn't started up and she had a day off work what else was there to do but stalk her sister's boyfriend on Facebook?

"I wonder if she's banged him already," Charlotte said thoughtfully as she watched Lizzy navigate Facebook.

"This is _Jane_ we're talking about," Lizzy said as she typed Charlie Bingley into the search bar. "I'm sure they haven't even kissed yet. Oh hey, here he is!" Lizzy clicked on his profile and both girls leaned towards the screen, wanting a better look.

"Oh my god, he's a ginger!" Charlotte cried as Lizzy clicked on Charlie's profile picture. "He's really cute, he looks like Ed Sheeran."

"He does not look like Ed Sheeran. You think any ginger boy looks like either Ed Sheeran or Ron Weasley."

Charlie Bingley did not look like either of the two famous redheads, however. He was a tall, lanky man with short red hair, blue eyes and a narrow face. Lizzy instantly was drawn to his smile, liking how sincere it was. Flipping through his profile pictures, Lizzy decided she approved of him. He had none of the stereotypical college drunk photos and instead looked like a respectable guy. Perfect for Jane.

"I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes," Charlotte said slyly, ducking as Lizzy tried to whack her.

"_Charlotte_!" Lizzy cried, trying to sound horrified but her laughter gave her away. "You're such a pervert!"

"Oh come on, you were thinking it too! I just had the balls to say it."

"I don't want to think about my sister's boyfriend's pubes, thank you very much."

Charlotte took the computer from Lizzy's lap and scrolled down. "He's a senior at Michigan State studying business ("typical", Lizzy remarked) so he's the same age as our Janie. "He's from the East Coast originally—oh _damn, _boyfriend's got some _money_."

Charlotte had found a picture of a gigantic house that looked like it belonged in the Hamptons. Underneath the picture was the caption "I love this place".

Lizzy and Charlotte looked at each other and Lizzy whistled slowly. "Well damn."

"I need Jane's luck," Charlotte moaned. "She's got an Ed Sheeran lookalike and he's loaded."

"I already call dibs on being nanny to their children and living in the Hamptons home," Lizzy said.

Charlotte snorted. "You're pre-law. If anyone should be the nanny, it's me. Hooray for a journalism degree!"

Lizzy wisely decided to switch the subject. "You should come with me on Saturday," she whined. "Jane and Charlie are probably going to be on Cloud Nine the entire time and I'll be all _alone_."

Charlotte looked unimpressed. "First, nothing—not even the promise of suite seats would make me want to go to a football game and second, you will not be all alone. Maybe Charlie has a brother or a friend who will be right up your alley. You can bond with him."

**XXXXX**

August melted into September, which meant that the start of a brand new semester was beginning. As a college junior (and double majoring in both history and psychology), Lizzy soon found herself swamped with class readings. She was determined to get ahead in her classes, as she wanted her grades to be stellar when she applied to law school next fall.

As a junior, Lizzy was able to get a pretty awesome schedule and take a few online classes, which meant she only had to be on campus Monday and Wednesday. She had been extremely pleased with her schedule as this meant that she could work and study more.

As Lizzy got ready for her shift on Thursday her phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, Lizzy quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Lizzy? It's Jane. Have I interrupted you?"

"No, you're good. I'm just getting ready for work." Lizzy put the phone on speaker so she could figure out what to do with her hair. She hated how curly her hair could be and for a second she envied Jane's long wavy hair.

"Working a long shift today?" Jane asked.

"Five till close," Lizzy said as she pulled out her trusty sock. A bun would have to do.

"That sucks," Jane said sympathetically. Lizzy could hear a car horn through the phone and she realized Jane was walking to class.

"It's not bad. It pays for rent so can't beat that."

"Just don't overdo it," Jane cautioned. "Are you still coming on Saturday?" Her tone changed to become more hopeful.

Lizzy sighed as she rolled the sock down, tucking strands of hair into the center of the hole. "That's why I'm taking this shift. Mary King and I switched."

Jane squealed. "You're coming? Oh, I'm so excited! Charlie will be thrilled too."

Lizzy finished creating the bun and admired her handiwork before she sprayed hair spray to hold it in place. "Who else is coming? I doubt it's just going to be you, me and Charlie."

"Only a few other people," Jane said. "Charlie's best friend and his sister."

"Is this the best friend that owns the suite?"

"The very one. He's in law school at Michigan. You should talk to him about law school! He could give you some pointers about the LSAT and schools, too."

Lizzy thought that was a pretty good idea and she told Jane so, which greatly pleased the blonde. The sisters spent a few more minutes talking before Jane had to go to class.

Lizzy hung up and stared at her phone. "This football thing better be worth it," she muttered to herself as she hunted for her mascara.

**XXXXX**

Jane had told Lizzy to meet and park at her apartment; fully knowing how maddening parking would be in Ann Arbor on game day. Lizzy had been eternally grateful as not only was parking hell but it was expensive too.

The game started at three but Jane had told Lizzy to get to her apartment at eleven so they could tailgate with the group. Lizzy had done just that, pulling into the visitor's parking space at Jane's complex at eleven on the nose. She was mighty pleased with herself too as it was a running joke amongst her friends and family that she was always late when she was supposed to be on time.

Dialing Jane's number, Lizzy sat on the bench outside the complex, waiting for Jane to pick up.

"I'm here," Lizzy sang into the phone when Jane answered. "Let me in."

"So demanding," Jane said teasingly. "I don't think I should let you in."

"Woman, if you don't let me in, I'll send you pictures of clowns."

"Try that and see how many spider pictures you get in return."

Lizzy shivered at the thought. "You're evil Jane Bennet."

"You love me. Come on up, I'm buzzing you in now."

Hanging up the phone, Lizzy opened the door and walked into the apartment complex, taking the elevator to the seventh floor. She found Jane waiting for her in the hall. After fierce hugs, Jane led Lizzy inside her apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Where's Jenna?" Lizzy asked, naming Jane's roommate.

"She's tailgating with her boyfriend and his friends. We'll probably see her. Want some water?" Jane reached into her fridge and held up a bottled water, tossing it to her sister when Lizzy nodded.

"So are we meeting your boyfriend and his posse or are they coming here?"

"He's not my boyfriend but yes, we're meeting them at the Big House."

Lizzy took a drink from the water and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before saying, "I'm honestly really surprised a Michigan State student is going to a Michigan game."

"Charlie doesn't care for football," Jane said as she placed a Michigan hat on top of her head. "You and him share that in common. But unlike you, he enjoys going to the games for the atmosphere."

Lizzy made a face and stood up. "C'mon then, let's go meet your boyfriend—yes, he is your boyfriend, I don't want to hear another word about it."

**XXXXX**

From the moment she met Charlie Bingley, Lizzy decided she liked him very much. He was sweet, amiable and had eyes only for Jane. He even seemed enthused to meet her and shook her hand eagerly. For some strange inexplicable reason, Lizzy thought he reminded her of an overexcited puppy.

"It is really nice to meet you, Lizzy!" Charlie said enthusiastically. "Jane has told me so much about you."

"Hopefully all good," Lizzy laughed. "It is nice to finally meet you, too. Jane never stops talking about you."

Jane's face turned scarlet and so did Charlie's, which amused Lizzy greatly as it clashed horribly with his ginger hair.

"So Charlie Bingley," Lizzy said, changing the subject before Jane could murder her. "Any relation to Chandler Bing?"

Charlie's smile widened and he said, "Actually I prefer the name Ms Chanandler Bong."

"Score for the Bingles for getting the Friends reference!" Lizzy fist pumped.

"Bingles?" Charlie asked, looking at Jane curiously who shrugged. "Well that's certainly a new one."

"Hey, it's either Bingles or Chandler and I'm finding that I like Bingles better."

"Bingles," Charlie mused. "I could get used to that."

"You should, it's an awesome nickname." Lizzy said as she opened the cooler Charlie had thoughtfully brought and searched for a water bottle.

"Where are Will and Caroline?" Jane asked, accepting a beer from Lizzy. For all of Jane's inherent sweetness and kindness, Jane could drink anyone under the table. Lizzy couldn't wait until Charlie found that little fact out.

"Who?" Lizzy asked, lost.

"My sister and friend," Charlie said to Lizzy. Turning his attention to Jane he remarked, "Caroline doesn't like to tailgate so she's going to show up right before the game starts. And I'm not sure exactly where Will is. He said he'd be here so I'm sure he'll be here soon enough."

Lizzy was curious about this Will person. She gathered that since he was Charlie's best friend, he must be just like him. _Maybe coming to this game wasn't such a bad idea, _she thought to herself as she took another sip of her water, her eyes scanning the parking lot that was full of cars and students milling around, laughing and drinking copious amounts of alcohol.

Hearing her name being called, Lizzy turned her head to see Jane's roommate, Jenna, approach with a group of people. "Hey Lizzy!" Jenna waved furiously. "Mind if we crash your tailgate party? Ben here forgot to bring the booze so we're sober and overheated."

"What a terrible combination," Lizzy mocked. "You all are real troopers for making it over here. Medal of Honor worthy."

"Fuck off, Bennet," Jenna stuck out her tongue. "So can we?"

"Hold on a second—hey Bingles!"

Charlie looked away from Jane. "Yeah?"

Lizzy gestured to Jenna and her friends. "These hooligans want to crash this tailgating soiree and hoard all the alcohol. That cool with you?"

Charlie nodded. "Sure! The more the merrier, after all."

Jenna yanked Lizzy towards her, lowering her voice so only Lizzy could hear her. "Who is that fine piece of ass?"

"Woman, what rock have you been living under? That's Jane's _boyfriend_."

"I pretty much live at Ben's apartment now, I am clueless! But a boyfriend? Seriously?"

"Janie says he isn't her boyfriend but you know how she is," Lizzy rolled her eyes. "She says they're _not official._"

"Ugh, how high school." Jenna wrinkled her nose and twirled a piece of blonde hair around her finger. "I would threaten to castrate him if he ever hurt Jane but since he's providing beer I think I'll just wait on that. Speaking of beer, I'm thirsty. Want some?"

Lizzy shook her head. "I figure I'll remain somewhat sober today."

"Oh that's right, you're still underage. God, that sucks." Jenna turned her head at the sound of her name being called and moved towards the cooler so she could get her drink.

Lizzy shook her head. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of alcoholics."

**XXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later, the tiny tailgating party Charlie had originally soon turned into a bunch of people. Someone had managed to bring a table and a rousing game of beer pong was being played. Jenna and Jane were on the same team and Charlie was on the opposing team with some of Jenna's boyfriend's friends.

As much as Lizzy hated to admit it, she was actually having fun. Charlie was a great guy and it was clear he was a people person. He made everyone feel welcome and even though he didn't know anyone besides Lizzy and Jane, he was charismatic enough where it didn't matter. He had already been invited to three fraternity parties in the course of ten minutes.

"Eat shit, Ben!" Jenna shouted as she threw the ball and missed completely. The crowd of people groaned as the ball bounced off the table and fell onto the pavement, rolling away quickly.

"I'll get it!" Lizzy said as she followed it, eyes glued to the white ball as it moved. She was so focused on keeping an eye on the ball that she didn't see someone in her way and she ran smack into the person.

With a strange sense of déjà vu, Lizzy toppled backwards and fell onto her backside. She could feel the hot blacktop against the back of her thighs and she scrambled up, her cheeks flushed pink. Great, she lost track of the ball _and _she just embarrassed herself in public. She knew that everyone had seen her. _Smooth Elizabeth. Real smooth. _

"I'm really sorry!" Lizzy apologized as she looked at the person she had run into. "I didn't see you, I—"

The person she ran into looked up at her and Lizzy was staring into a pair of very angry blue eyes.

A very _familiar _pair of blue eyes.

It was the rude guy from outside the restaurant she had knocked into a few weeks back. And from the intensity of his scowl, he clearly remembered her too.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Lizzy said flatly as the man stood up, glaring at her.

"You _again_? Why can't you watch where you're going?"

Lizzy opened her mouth to snap back at him but someone else spoke up and effectively shut Lizzy up.

"Will!" Charlie called. "About time you showed up! You alright there?"

Lizzy's jaw nearly dropped. _This _was Will?

Jesus Christ, she really needed a drink now.

**XXXXX**

**This might be the last chapter I post for a bit as I have finals to ace (hopefully), Christmas shopping to do and law school apps to complete. **

**Review, my lovelies! That always encourages me to write faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

After that mortifying experience of running into the same person twice and finding out he was the best friend of Jane's boyfriend, Lizzy did what any mature almost twenty-one year old would do.

She ran for it.

Under the pretense of having to use the little girl's room, Lizzy scurried away and took out her cell phone, praying for service. She needed Charlotte's advice and wisdom and she prayed to the gods above that Charlotte wouldn't laugh at her.

The gods weren't listening, however, as when Charlotte picked up and Lizzy told her what happened, Charlotte laughed her ass off.

"I'm glad to hear you find this so amusing," Lizzy said flatly, her cheeks still hot (was it from her embarrassment or the heat?). "I, on the other hand, am completely embarrassed."

"Oh it's not so bad when you sit back and think about it—"

"Charlotte, I told him he was an asshole and that someone had clearly pissed in his Cheerios."

Charlotte laughed even harder. "Oh Lizzy, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day."

"Yes, I know, I need a filter don't need to remind me twice. God, I want to go throw myself off the stadium."

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up about this," Charlotte said, all mirth gone from her voice. "Charlie didn't mind so you shouldn't either."

"Yeah but what if this Will Darcy asshat ("what about that filter again?" Charlotte asked) tries to use this to break Charlie and Jane up?"

Charlotte sighed. "Lizzy, stop. You're overreacting. First, he wouldn't use this against you. That's petty. Second, even if he tried, if Charlie _really _likes our Janie, it wouldn't matter what this Will Darcy guy says to him."

Now normally, Lizzy would have been able to think about this rationally and come to the same conclusion that Charlotte had but in her overall embarrassment, her rationality flew out the window. However, now that she was calming down and the embarrassment was quelling, she realized what Charlotte was saying was correct.

"I know I am," Charlotte said smugly. "Now go back to the party with your head held high, Bennet!"

Lizzy said goodbye to her friend and hung up, staring at her phone thoughtfully. _Charlotte really is such a good friend. _

Plus, Lizzy decided she shouldn't judge this Will Darcy person so fast. Sure, he was an asshole but wouldn't she be just as mad if someone had carelessly run into _her _twice in a row? Maybe he also had a bad morning. Charlie had said Will Darcy was a law student so it's possible he was just overstressed and just snapped. Perhaps this Will Darcy fellow was a decent guy. After all, Lizzy didn't think that someone as sweet and nice as Charlie Bingley could have a friend from hell.

As she was passing by the portable toilets closest to the party, Lizzy heard two people talking and she froze. It was Charlie and Will Darcy.

Proper manners dictated that she walk away and not overhear the conversation. Curiosity dictated that she should quench her nosiness and listen in. Lizzy decided to throw proper manners to the wind and she hovered closest to the toilet, listening in. Her mother would be so proud. Eavesdropping was a Francesca Bennet specialty.

"—Try and socialize a little more, Will. It won't kill you. We have a great group and the atmosphere is awesome."

"Debatable," a deep voice spoke next and Lizzy deduced that this must be Will Darcy. "All I see are a bunch of drunk idiots stumbling around basing their entire existence on one football game."

"It's _college football_, Will. What do you expect? The semester just started up and football is just what everyone needs to relax and unwind. Live a little and enjoy yourself. I know I am."

"That's because you're talking to one of the only sensible girls in the area."

"Jane is pretty spectacular," Charlie had a lovesick grin on his face and the look made Lizzy want to both smile and vomit. "But why don't you talk to her sister, Lizzy? She seems really funny and nice. I'm sure she didn't mean to run into you and she seemed apologetic. Plus, Jane told me she's pre-law at U of M-Dearborn so you can talk to her about law stuff."

Will Darcy snorted. "Yes, because I want to talk to a girl who goes to the school that Ann Arbor rejects attend."

Lizzy's jaw tightened at that comment and her hands curled into fists, her cheeks turning pink. How _dare _that jerk insinuate that the school she went to determined her worth! She had half a mind to confront Will Darcy at that moment but Charlie beat her to it.

"Dude, don't be such an asshole. Just because she doesn't go to Ann Arbor doesn't mean she isn't worthy of your time."

Lizzy felt a rush of affection towards the boy she barely knew.

To Will Darcy's credit, he didn't try to refute Charlie's argument. Instead he told his friend flatly, "Whatever. I should be in the library, studying."

It was at that moment that Lizzy decided that the best course of action would be to greet Charlie and act as if she hadn't heard anything. Normally she would be furious at such a comment but Lizzy actually found the whole situation kind of humorous now. This prejudiced man seemed to believe he could base someone's worth just by the school they attended? If Lizzy _really _wanted to get nitpicky she would inform Will Darcy that he had no reason to be so arrogant as he wasn't even attending a Top Three law school.

Instead, she plastered a smile on her face and sauntered forward. "Hey Charlie! I'm guessing beer pong ended?"

The looks on Will and Charlie's faces were so comical she almost lost her composure. She saved that image in her head for later. She would need a good laugh.

Charlie looked downright horrified while Will looked uncomfortable. Lizzy could tell that both men were thinking if she had overheard their conversation.

"Yeah," Charlie managed to say. "Jane's with Jenna and her friends."

Lizzy flashed Charlie her sweetest smile and ignored Will. "Thanks Charlie." With that, she turned and (slowly) walked back towards the party. As she walked, she heard Charlie say to Will: "You don't think she overheard us, did you?"

Lizzy figured she was a good enough distance away where she could laugh quietly to herself. _Oh Charlie, I heard every word._

**XXXXX**

"What an _asshole_!" Jenna cried, glaring at a bored looking Will Darcy. "That's so elitist, I cant even."

Jane remained unconvinced. "He could just be having a bad day," she said. "Besides, you shouldn't have been eavesdropping. It's rude."

"Hang manners," Jenna declared, hands on her hips. "She had every right to listen in. The conversation was about _her._"

"If you don't keep your voice down then others will know who we're talking about," Lizzy said dryly. "Jesus, Jen, how much have you had to drink already?"

Jenna ignored her as her eyes were still fixed on Will Darcy. "Why is it always the sexy ones that are assholes?" She whined to the Bennet sisters.

"I'm sure Ben would really appreciate that." Lizzy remarked.

"Ben can suck my dick," Jenna announced, smarting that he had beaten her at beer pong. "Speaking of that, where is he? He's always disappearing on me." She quickly left the two, searching for her supposed elusive boyfriend.

With the sisters alone, Jane turned to Lizzy, concern evident in her blue eyes. "You alright, though? You may be laughing about it right now but I know it's bothering you."

Lizzy sometimes hated how perceptive her sister was. "I'm okay, I promise."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth, don't lie to me."

"Look, it stung and wounded my pride but I'm not going to cry over this. This just validates that I really am an excellent judge of character. I told you he was an asshole and that conversation just proved it."

"That conversation proved it because he was upset that you knocked into him. Don't be so hasty to form judgments on people until you see both sides of their personalities. He could be the nicest guy around."

Lizzy scoffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah, cause telling Charlie he wouldn't _dare _talk to a mere peasant like me means he's 'nicest guy around'." Lizzy used air quotes for emphasis. "C'mon Jane, just agree with me that he's an asshole. Jenna agrees with me, Charlotte will when she hears the story and the whole world will too."

Jane shook her head. "I would prefer to get to know him better before I made any judgments. Sure, your first impression of him sucked but can't first impressions be changed?"

"Hardly," Lizzy scoffed. "What you see is what you get. And from what I've seen, Will Darcy is as douchey as they can get."

"_Lizzy_," Jane said warningly.

"Seriously though! I doubt I will meet anyone else as arrogant and condescending as him."

**XXXXX**

Lizzy was wrong. She _did _meet someone as arrogant and condescending as Will Darcy. Her name was Caroline Bingley and she made Dolores Umbridge look like a kind and thoughtful person.

After tailgating Lizzy, Jane, Charlie and Will Darcy made their way to the Big House with Will Darcy leading the way to the suites. When they made it to the highest level, Will Darcy pointed to the suite that belonged to him. "I will go downstairs to make sure that we have enough drinks for the game," he said mostly to Charlie. "Sometimes they don't give enough."

"Work for me!" Charlie said. "C'mon Jane, Benny, let's go!"

Both Jane and Lizzy looked confused before Lizzy burst into laughter. "Nice nickname, _Bingles_," she said.

Charlie grinned. "I thought so." He opened the door and the three stepped into the spacious suite.

_Damn_, Lizzy thought to herself as she looked around. Ceiling to floor windows took up the majority of the room which afforded them a great look of the field. There was also a balcony where they could watch if they wanted to go outside. For those that wanted to stay inside the suite to watch the game, there was a big screen TV against one of the walls with a cluster of leather sofas around. There was a kitchenette and an island too where they could store and serve their food.

Charlie looked around the room, beaming. "Shit, this is a nice place."

"I'll say," Lizzy managed to say; glancing at her sister to see that Jane's mouth was open. "Jane, sweetie, you'll catch flies."

Jane closed her mouth and stepped on Lizzy's foot purposefully. "This is beautiful," Jane said as she walked around the room and turned back towards Charlie. "Thank you _so _much for inviting us."

"Anything for you," Charlie stepped closer to Jane. Suddenly, he patted his pockets and he swore. "I forgot my keys in my car," Charlie exclaimed. "Shit."

"Do you want me to call AAA?" Lizzy asked, fighting laughter. How on earth could he forget his keys in his car?

"No, that's okay. He pulled out his wallet and showed her a card that had six numbers on it. "This will unlock my car for me and I can get my keys. I will be right back," he left the room and shut the door.

Lizzy turned towards Jane. "Your boyfriend is absent-minded."

"He isn't my boyfriend," Jane reminded her sister.

Lizzy chose to ignore this and turned back towards the view. "This is _incredible_! If I could stay in a suite I would always come to football games."

Suddenly, the door opened and both sisters turned, expecting it to be Will Darcy. However, they were surprised to see a red-haired woman standing in the doorway. Lizzy would have thought she was very pretty if it wasn't for the fact that she looked disgusted.

"Who are _you_?" The red-haired woman asked rudely. Before Lizzy and Jane could speak up, the woman cut them off. "Oh, you must be the hired help."

Lizzy's eyes narrowed at the woman's presumption. How _dare _she? Beside her, she could hear Jane start to speak.

"Oh no, we're not hired help—"

"Look Jane!" Lizzy cut her sister off. "It seems as if Darcy and Charlie have hired an escort for the game!"

To be fair, it wouldn't have been surprising if this woman _were _an escort from the way she was dressed. She was wearing a tight blue dress that barely covered her bits and she was wearing more makeup than Johnny Depp did in _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. _Lizzy sniffed the air and nearly sneezed from the amount of perfume she smelled. Good God, was she in Abercrombie and Fitch now?

The woman's eyes bugged out. "How _dare _you!"

"No, how dare _you _presume _we're_ hired help." Lizzy snapped, ignoring Jane's warning squeeze of the arm. "We happen to be guests of Charlie and Will Darcy."

"_I'm _Charlie's _sister_," the woman snapped.

"Charmed," Lizzy said tightly before turning away, wanting to cool down. She did not care that she insulted Charlie's sister (what was her name again? Carolyn? Carrie?). _Hired help_? Who the hell said shit like that anymore?

More importantly, who the hell dressed like that to a football game?

"You must be Caroline," Jane said, wanting to keep the peace between her sister and Charlie's sister. "It is very nice to meet you, finally. I'm Jane."

Caroline sniffed and looked at Jane. "Likewise," she said haughtily.

**XXXXX**

Will Darcy felt a headache growing as he carried a case of water and alcoholic drinks back to the suite. He wasn't sure if it was from all the noise of the stadium (God, he hated football) or because he was spending too much time thinking about the events that had transpired in the last hour or so.

Looking back, he should not have been so quick to judge Elizabeth Bennet based on where she went to school. Especially since he was sure she overheard him.

_But you can't be positive, _his inner voice argued. _Perhaps she just heard the end part where you said you should be studying. _

Yes, that was probably it, Will decided. But at the same time, he couldn't shake the doubt either. Her smile had been too broad and calculating when she approached Charlie. No, this Elizabeth Bennet was one he needed to keep an eye on.

Reaching the suite, he shifted the case to one hand and quickly opened the door with the other. Stepping into the suite, his nostrils were overcome with an overpowering aroma and his heart sank. That heady scent could only belong to one person…

"Will!" He felt a bony body press into his side and he nearly shuddered in revulsion. Caroline's cloying perfume enveloped him and he wanted to throw up. "It has been _such _a long time since I've seen you! Did you miss me?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Will heard a cough and he looked up to see Elizabeth Bennet sniggering and her sister pinching her. He wondered what she had said.

Caroline noticed the cough too and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the Bennet sisters. "That _girl_," she spit out venomously, "accused me of being an _escort. _An escort! Can you believe the nerve of her?"

_Well, Elizabeth does have a point, _Will thought to himself. Caroline seemed to believe that less was more when it came to clothing and consequently, always looked like a high-end hooker.

"Caroline, you'll need to let go of me so I don't spill the drinks everywhere," Will said as he turned away from her, setting the case on the counter.

"Would you like some help putting the drinks away, Will?" There came the blonde Bennet—what was her name again? Jane? Yes, that was it. She smiled at him and reached for some of the bottles. "I feel useless just standing around."

"Be my guest then," Will said and turned towards the fridge to open it for her.

"So _Jane_," Caroline said as she sat at the island, crossing her legs so more skin was exposed. In her deluded mind, she seemed to think that Will enjoyed seeing her skinny legs on display. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm back!" Charlie exclaimed, the door flying open and interrupting the conversation. "Sorry it took so long, I couldn't remember where my car was because my stupid keys were in the car."

"Smooth, Bingles," Elizabeth laughed and Will raised an eyebrow. _Bingles_? Since when were Elizabeth and Charlie on a nickname basis?

"Shut it, Benny." Charlie stuck out his tongue good-naturedly and stole a water from the open fridge.

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "How could you forget your keys, Charles? I swear, sometimes if your head wasn't attached to your body you would forget it."

"It's happened to me before," Jane offered as she shut the fridge. "You just get so wrapped up in what you're doing, you just forget."

Charlie shot her a grateful look and Will noticed Elizabeth smile.

Caroline chose to ignore this and seemed to remember her question before Charlie interrupted them. Jane was only too happy to respond.

"I'm a senior here," Jane remarked. "I graduate in April with a degree in psychology and then I plan on getting my Master's in Social Work."

_Social Work? _Will thought dubiously. _What kind of career is that? Does she believe that Charlie will provide for her?_

"Social Work?" Caroline wrinkled her nose in revulsion. "That sounds…terrible."

"I think it's a perfect fit for Jane," Charlie spoke up and stood close to Jane, almost protectively. "She's doing something she loves and she'll be good at it."

"Yes, but the overall job quality and job prospects are quite low," Will suddenly remarked. "Social Workers are known to become disenchanted with their jobs and the low pay makes it not worth it. _If _they manage to obtain a job."

"The School of Social Work has a 95% job placement in the first six months after graduation," Lizzy said, nearing the group. "Yes, Social Workers do not make a lot of money right out of the gate but you can argue that in any career. You have to start _somewhere_ and usually it's at the bottom of the totem pole and you work your way up."

"That may be so," Will said. "But most Social Workers end up hating their job before that happens."

"Most is not all, though." Lizzy leaned against the island, eyes locked on Will's. "Find me five Social Workers that hate their job and I'll find you six that adore their work and think it's their calling."

"Yes but those six that you find are poor," Caroline cut in, eyes narrowed. She did not like this conversation between Lizzy and Will.

"Poor in what sense? Financially? Maybe. But I think that when you go into a field, money shouldn't be the main factor. One should love the field and the work that comes with it. So maybe the six I find aren't financially well off. But they're probably rich in job satisfaction and I think that's much more important than being rich financially."

"But job satisfaction can't pay your bills," Will pointed out. He hated to admit it but he was enjoying this debate. While Elizabeth Bennet wasn't a classic beauty (not compared to her sister) she _was _pretty. Especially her eyes. _She has uncommonly fine eyes_, Will thought to himself.

"He's right," Caroline cut in, noticing that Lizzy was opening her mouth to respond. "You can't love your job _and _do well financially. I'm one of the few that can. See, being a _model_," she emphasized the word, "I can do what I love, travel the world _and _pay for whatever I want! See this dress?" She pointed to the blue bandage dress she was wearing. "Herve Leger and these shoes? Gucci."

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" Lizzy asked flatly. A beat passed before she turned to Will. "Job satisfaction may not pay your bills but I would rather be poor and love my job than have a high paying job and hating going to work every day."

"What do _you _do for a living then?" Caroline asked, miffed that Lizzy wasn't in awe over her expensive designer clothes.

"I'm a junior," Lizzy said. "I'm double majoring in history and psychology but I want to go to law school."

"Oh look, the game's starting!" Charlie said quickly, wishing to reduce the tension that could be cut with a knife. "Shall we watch the game?"

**XXXXX**

The rest of the game (and day) passed by uneventfully. Lizzy amused herself by watching the game and watching Caroline Bingley try to flirt with Will Darcy. She started keeping track of how many times Darcy had to move Caroline's hands off him, especially when she "accidentally" placed her hands too close to his groin.

When the game ended (with a Michigan victory, of course) Lizzy and Jane stood up, ready to leave to go back to Jane's apartment.

"Leaving so soon?" Charlie scrambled up from his seat next to Jane's. "You should stay for a bit!"

"We can't," Jane said apologetically, biting her lip. "Lizzy needs to get back home and I can't put off my homework."

"Charles, if they don't want to stay don't force them to," Caroline called, her hand "accidentally" falling onto Will's chest. _Forty-two, _Lizzy counted as Will Darcy threw her hand off, standing up himself.

"I should get going myself," Will said. "I have stuff to do."

Suddenly, Caroline was changing her tune and exclaiming how late it was getting and how traffic would be terrible going back to East Lansing. Lizzy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thank you for inviting us Charlie," Jane said and turning towards Will she said kindly, "and thank you for letting us use your suite."

Will nodded in acknowledgment.

"Oh it was no trouble! No trouble at all. I had a lot of fun and I'm sure Will and Carrie did too." Charlie didn't see Caroline's sneer but the ever-observant Lizzy certainly did.

As they all congregated to the door, Lizzy turned towards Will. "It was nice to meet you," she said sweetly.

"Likewise," Will said, suddenly unsure of the sweetness of Lizzy's voice.

"Hopefully it didn't bother you too much to talk to an _Ann Arbor reject_." Lizzy's smile became sugary sweet, her eyes dancing. Will stiffened at the barb and Charlie, who was saying his own goodbye to Jane looked up sharply, his face white.

Will didn't know what to say as Lizzy smirked, grabbed Jane's arm and left.

"Shit," Charlie breathed and Will couldn't help but agree with him.

**XXXXX**

**I'm baaaaack. **

**Now that finals are over, I can now get on a (somewhat) normal posting schedule. Just depends on how my muse goes. But! I promise I will finish this story. I enjoy it way too much. **

**Review, my dears! It would absolutely make my Christmas. **


	4. Chapter 4

The kitchens were loud and hot with cooks rushing to fry food and waiters and waitresses scrambling to grab the food off the counter to bring to the patrons. It was hectic and chaotic and Lizzy loved it.

Her six-hour shift had just started and she slipped into the kitchens to say hi to her favorite cook, Mauro. He always slipped her extra boneless wings when she was ravenously hungry and his wit was as sharp as hers.

"Sup, Mauro!" Lizzy called, waving as she saw the giant Italian man smother sauce on top of the wings. "Got any food for me today?"

"Beat it, you alley cat," Mauro grumbled good-naturedly as he put potato wedges into a carton. "I ain't got shit for you."

"Yes you do," Lizzy sang. "But you're just going to make me work for it. Thanks, jerk." She stuck her tongue out at Mauro, laughing when he aimed a kick at her. "See you in a few!" She left the kitchens to go to the hostess station. She figured she would keep the hostess on shift, Daphne, some company while waiting for customers.

As she made her way to the hostess station, her manager, Elaine, called her over. "Hey Lizzy, can you do me a huge favor today?"

_Depends on the favor_, Lizzy thought, eyeing the manager warily. Elaine's "favors" were known throughout Bdubs to involve taking on extra shifts or tables. However, she replied with, "sure, what's up?"

"We have a new guy that needs to be trained. Casey was supposed to train him but she called in sick today so I was wondering if you could do it?"

_Training's not that bad, _Lizzy thought. "Alright, that's fine. Who is it?"

"His name is George Wickham," Elaine said. "He'll be here within the hour. I'll tell you when he's here so you can train him. Thanks a million, Lizzy!"

"The things I do for this job," Lizzy grumbled to herself. She had been working here for about two years now and even though she complained about it, she truly did enjoy waitressing. However, she knew this wouldn't last. She was pre-law and she needed to find internships to make her resume look great for law school.

"Hey Lizzy, Table 20 is full," Daphne said, interrupting Lizzy's thoughts.

"I'm on it," Lizzy remarked as she scurried over to the table. There was a family of five and from the looks of it—had just come back from a soccer tournament. Plastering on her brightest smile, Lizzy slipped into her waitress mode and soon she forgot all about training this new guy.

It wasn't until she was clearing off a table (and taking her tip, of course) that Elaine found her. "George is here, Liz. Finish clearing up and then come find me in the back so I can introduce you to him."

Lizzy nodded and redoubled her efforts to clean up the dirty cartons and plates. Once that was done with, she checked with one of her tables and ran to the back where Elaine was standing, chatting with a guy who had his back turned to her.

"Lizzy! There you are. George, this is Elizabeth. She'll be training you. She's one of our best waitresses."

Lizzy blushed under the praise and her jaw nearly dropped when George turned around to face her. _Jesus, this man is __**fine**_.

George Wickham was your stereotypical pretty boy. He had light brown hair that fell into his brown eyes and an easy smile that highlighted the dimples in his cheeks. Lizzy felt like swooning for a second.

"Hi Elizabeth," George smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi," Lizzy said, needing a second to compose herself. She normally wasn't this tongue tied around good-looking boys. "Ready to learn the ropes?"

George's smile widened. "Sure."

"I'm sure you got this from here," Elaine said. "If you have any questions, George, don't hesitate to ask Lizzy and if she doesn't have the answer, just find me. I'll be more than happy to help."

George said something appropriate and Elaine left the room but not before instructing Lizzy to show George how to swipe in using the Kronos system.

Lizzy decided to take charge before it got too awkward. "So, what made you decide to work for Bdubs?" _Smooth, Lizzy Bennet. Smooth._

"I've always enjoyed eating here," George said as he followed her to the employee room. "They were hiring so I thought, why not? Plus, I get to watch sports and talk to pretty girls like yourself," he grinned at her.

Lizzy fought a giggle, her cheeks pink. _I'm acting like Lydia, what the hell is wrong with me. _"I see we have a charmer," she said, trying to keep her cool. "You'll definitely be getting some major tips."

"Always a perk," George said, watching as Lizzy instructed him how to use Kronos. After he was swiped in, Lizzy began her training session. To be fair, she was winging it as she went along but to her delight, she found that George was a model waiter. He was polite and engaging, took orders diligently and was able to soothe an angry customer about his wrong order. All in all, Lizzy was impressed. She told him so in between taking orders and rushing them to the kitchens.

"Hate to ruin your good opinion of me," George said as they placed the ticket in the kitchen, "but I'm an old pro at this. I served at Red Robin for some time before this."

"Then why on earth are you being trained?" Lizzy asked curiously.

George shrugged. "Elaine said I should, just to learn how it's done here I guess."

Lizzy bumped his shoulder playfully, already feeling at ease with George Wickham. "Well you've made my job incredibly easy."

The rest of Lizzy's shift passed by quickly and as she was swiping out of her shift, George stopped her. "I'd like to get to know you better," he said, a heart stopping smile on his face. "How about coffee next Saturday at the Starbucks right around the corner?"

Lizzy's heart skipped a beat. Was this real life? Was George Wickham asking her out?

He was looking at her expectantly so Lizzy knew she had to answer. She smiled and teased, "You move quite fast, Wickham. Isn't it against the rules to ask out your superior?"

"Only if you get caught," George said. "So what do you say?"

"I'd like that very much," Lizzy said. Taking out a pen from her purse she grabbed George's hand and wrote her phone number on it.

George looked down at his hand, grinned and said, "I'll definitely be giving you a call Lizzy Bennet."

"I would sure hope so, George Wickham." She hitched her purse over her shoulder, said goodbye to him and left, a skip in her step. She couldn't wait to tell Charlotte and Jane.

**XXXXX**

Charlotte, of course, completely freaked out when she heard about the coffee date and immediately looked him up on Facebook (naturally). She squealed when she pulled George's profile up.

"Lizzy, _damn_,"Charlotte whistled as she stared at George's profile picture. "You need to get me a job at Bdubs."

Jane was also thrilled for her sister. "I'm so happy for you," Jane said over the phone when Lizzy called her. Her tone became more teasing and devious as she said, "and you know Mom will be ecstatic, too."

Lizzy groaned, her good mood evaporating. "For the love of God, _please _do not let Mom know. It's only a coffee date. Nothing serious and you _know _she'll make it seem like we're getting married."

"Speaking of Mom, don't forget tomorrow is Katie and Lydia's birthday dinner and we're expected home."

Lizzy scowled and glared at her phone. "Shit, really? Do we have to?"

"_Lizzy_," Jane scolded. "It's the twins' birthday. We can't miss that."

"Sure we can. It's not like Kat and Lyds are really going to mind. Lydia will be too busy texting her latest flavor of the week and Katie will just be annoying. Really, we won't be missed."

"_Elizabeth_."

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't miss their birthdays for the entire world," Lizzy lied through her teeth. She loved her baby sisters but damn, did they get on her nerves. "You going to pick me up or should I drive there myself?"

"I'll come get you. You're on the way. Be ready by four?"

Lizzy sighed. "Sounds good to me."

**XXXXX**

Jane was at Lizzy and Charlotte's apartment at four, just like she said. Lizzy sighed when she buzzed Jane up and turned to Charlotte. "Think Jane would believe me if I said I was sick?"

"Nope," Charlotte replied as she searched the fridge for something to eat. "She'd still drag you along to the birthday dinner. As sweet as Jane is, there is no way in hell that she would deal with the family on her own."

Charlotte and Lizzy had known each other since grade school so Charlotte was well aware of how chaotic the Bennet clan could be.

There was a knock on the door and Lizzy opened it, making a face at Charlotte. Jane stepped inside, looking as gorgeous as always.

Charlotte groaned as she took in Jane's appearance and put down the cupcake she was about to eat. "Dammit Jane, you kill my self-esteem every time."

"Charlotte, don't say that. You're beautiful just the way you are."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. Lizzy shoved two birthday cards in her purse. She had no idea what to get the twins so she figured gift cards were always best.

"Ready to go?" Jane asked as she checked her watch. "Mom says dinner will be served by five thirty so we should get a move on."

Lizzy sighed. "I _suppose_," she drawled as she hitched her purse over her shoulder. "Want me to bring you back some food, Charley Horse?"

"If your mom made pasta, yes. Otherwise, no thanks." Charlotte waved to the Bennet sisters. "Have fun!"

"Oh yeah, _loads_," Lizzy sighed dramatically and followed Jane out, shutting the door behind her.

In the car, Lizzy stared out the window as Jane started the engine but she startled when she heard the music playing from Jane's iPod.

"Jane," Lizzy said suspiciously. "Is this…_Miley Cyrus_?"

Jane had the decency to look sheepish. "Oh come on," she protested. "'We Can't Stop' is _catchy_!"

Lizzy shuddered. "Need…real…music!" She rasped before sagging dramatically into the seat. Opening up her eyes she tried to unplug Jane's iPod and put her own in but Jane slapped her hand away.

"No way, Lizzy B," Jane said, eyes still on the road. "Remember the rules _you _made up? Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole?"

Lizzy pouted. "_I _didn't make it up," she whined. "Dean Winchester did!"

"Rules are rules," Jane said cheerfully as she cranked up the volume. "_Can't you see it's we who own the night, can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?_" Jane sang as she tapped the steering wheel to the beat, a giant grin on her face.

Lizzy groaned. "I hate you so much."

**XXXXX**

Forty-five (hellish according to Lizzy) minutes later, they arrived in their home city of Meryton. A few minutes after that, they were turning onto Longbourn Street and the familiar house came into view. As much as Lizzy hated going home, she missed it at the same time.

Pulling into the driveway, Lizzy saw the same basketball net that their dad had bought them as children. The net was still torn too from a pre-teen Katie who had held onto the net for too long after dunking.

"Ready?" Jane asked, pulling Lizzy out of her thoughts as the blonde pressed the garage door opener.

"Sure," Lizzy said and got out of the car with her sister. Making their way into the garage, Jane opened the door and both girls stepped inside. Lizzy's nose was instantly assaulted with the smell of garlic and chicken. _Guess I'll be bringing Charlotte home some pasta after all. _

"Jane! Lizzy!" The eldest Bennet sisters were instantly engulfed in their mother's hug. Lizzy had hair in her mouth because of it.

Pulling away, Francesca Bennet stared at her two daughters, taking in their appearances "Oh Jane, you look fantastic. As beautiful as ever." She sighed happily before turning to her second daughter. "Lizzy, what is going on with your _hair_?"

"Hello to you too, Mom," Lizzy said, ignoring her mother's comment. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, you know your father," Francesca said as she headed into the kitchen to continue cooking. "Holed up in his study until dinnertime. The nerve of him! And on Katie and Lydia's birthday too! It's not everyday they turn seventeen!" She huffed as she stirred the pot of pasta vigorously.

"Where are the twins, Mom?" Jane asked as she put on an apron and began to help her mother in the kitchen. Jane always had the special gift of knowing how to read her mother's moods. Consequently, Jane was the favorite daughter (besides Lydia, of course).

"Oh, I don't know—I think at the mall? Jane, dear, can you fetch me the salt? Thank you."

_You think? _Lizzy thought dubiously. It seemed as though once Jane and Lizzy left the family home, all rules went out the window—_especially _for the twins. When Jane and Lizzy were the twins' age, if their parents didn't know exactly where they were, all hell would have broken loose.

Seeing she wasn't needed in the kitchen, Lizzy wandered into the family room and turned on the TV, where she occupied herself with watching _Catfish _until her mother screeched that it was time for dinner.

Sighing, Lizzy turned off the TV and made her way into the dining room where the twins (when did they get back?) were already sitting and (of course) sitting on their phones, texting.

"No phones at the table," Lizzy said as she sat across from her sisters. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Mom doesn't care if our phones are out," Lydia said as her fingers flew across the screen of her glittery pink iPhone. Katie nodded in agreement.

Lizzy turned her head and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a _long _dinner.

**XXXXX**

And long dinner it was. After they had toasted to Lydia and Katie's birthdays and had started in on the Chicken Parmesan, pasta and salad the interrogation began.

Francesca Bennet made it no secret that she wanted her girls to have boyfriends. More importantly, she wanted her girls to have _rich _boyfriends. It hadn't been so bad when the girls were younger but now that they were older and at an age where it was acceptable to be dating (and getting married), Francesca was in rare form.

Just to spite Jane, after being forced to listen to Miley Cyrus for the entire ride, Lizzy decided to interrupt her mother's questions. "Janie here has a boyfriend," she said triumphantly, ignoring Jane's murderous look.

Mrs. Bennet looked positively radiant. "Oh _Jane_," she squealed, clapping her hands with glee. "I'm so proud of you! Tell me, darling, what's his name? Occupation? Is he rich?"

"You know, there is more to life than being wealthy, Mother," Nineteen-year-old Mary spoke up from her spot beside Lizzy. Lizzy was shocked that Mary even said anything. The much overlooked middle sister; Mary was the epitome of a wallflower. Well, she had been until she went off to Georgia Tech. It seemed that away from the influence of her overbearing mother and boisterous younger sisters, Mary was flourishing.

"Shut up, Mary," Lydia said snidely.

Jane sighed. "We're not official, Mom. But his name is Charlie Bingley and he's a senior at Michigan State studying business."

Lizzy couldn't help herself at this point. "His family owns a home in the Hamptons."

Francesca looked as if Christmas had come early.

"_Jane! _You could be a_ socialite!_"

"Yes," Thomas Bennet said suddenly, looking highly amused. "Become a socialite Jane. We didn't spend tens of thousands of dollars for you to go to college, after all."

Francesca waved her hand impatiently. "Her boyfriend can pay off her loans! He's rich enough, that's for sure."

"Lizzy has a date next Saturday," Jane said suddenly, smirking when Lizzy's eyes widened in horror. "His name is George Wickham and she met him at work."

"I hate you," Lizzy said to Jane as her mother squealed and proclaimed how both her girls had boyfriends finally and how she couldn't wait to tell Jessica Long and Desiree Lucas.

Jane shrugged and took a drink of her water. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

**XXXXX**

Monday morning dawned bright and early for Lizzy as she made her way into her cafeteria, needing a coffee and donut _stat. _She had gotten home at two thirty after a very long shift at work. George hadn't been scheduled to work that day, much to Lizzy's disappointment.

Normally, there was a Starbucks bar in the cafeteria but for some reason; it had been closed for the past few weeks. The café staff, feeling the students had been inconvenienced, offered free coffee to the students for as long as the Starbucks bar was closed. Sure, it was shitty coffee but dammit, it was free and that was good enough for the students and for Lizzy as well.

Filling up a travel mug and adding milk and sugar, Lizzy stirred her coffee before buying a donut. Sitting down at an empty table, Lizzy took a sip of her coffee, grabbed her history book and began to read.

She was so engrossed in a tale about immigration in America in the early 1800s that she didn't hear someone come up to the table until they cleared their throat.

"Excuse me, I happened to see that you were sitting alone and wondered if you would like some company. After all, ladies shouldn't sit by themselves. It's too dangerous."

_The hell? _Lizzy thought as she tore her eyes away from her book to see a guy standing in front of her. He was a tall man, maybe about six feet with dark hair and dark eyes. He was slightly chubby and was wearing a button down shirt with a tie and slacks. _Who the hell gets dressed up for school_? Lizzy wondered. She opened her mouth to tell the strange man that she didn't need any company as she was busy reading but the strange man sat down anyway.

"Do I know you?" Lizzy asked, not trying to be rude but it was difficult to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

The man smiled and Lizzy noticed that his teeth were slightly crooked. "Oh! How rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is William Collins. Were you going to eat that donut?" His eyes slid to the chocolate glazed donut. "Of course you weren't. A donut would ruin your physique and I know all ladies like to stay fit and trim." He grabbed her donut and took a bite out of it.

_Excuse me? _Lizzy's annoyance turned into anger. "I don't recall giving you permission to sit with me," Lizzy said, her voice icy. That was _her _donut, dammit! If she wanted to get fat, she damn well would. That was _her _prerogative!

William Collins (or as Lizzy was now mentally calling him, _Dick_) didn't even look embarrassed. Instead he laughed condescendingly and said, "yes but I knew that you wanted company. Besides, like I said, it's dangerous for ladies like yourself to be sitting by yourself. You don't know who could come up and attack you. I am here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yes, because sitting in a cafeteria at school in full view of the cafeteria staff means I'm a prime candidate to be attacked," Lizzy said flatly as she shut her book with a snap. "Look Billy—"

"Actually, I prefer to go by _William_."

"Whatever. While I _totally appreciate _you playing the knight in shining armor to my apparent damsel in distress situation, I have to go to class. Why don't you go rescue someone else from the dangers of sitting in the cafeteria? Or maybe even the library? I heard the books in there are _super_ violent."

Dick Collins either missed the heavy sarcasm or was ignoring it. "Oh! I have class momentarily, too! What class is it?"

Lizzy quickly weighed the pros and cons of telling Dick her class. "Immigration in America," she said. She was sure there was no way that Dick Collins had her same class.

Dick's smile widened and he clapped his hands. "Oh, what a fantastic coincidence! That's my class too! I'll walk you there."

Lizzy looked heavenward in disbelief. _God, if this is your idea of a joke, it isn't funny. _

**XXXXX**

**Definitely a filler of a chapter but it sets the story in motion. You get sleazy, ridiculous and pompous characters all in one! **

**And to those that have asked: **_**no **_**this story will not end like Face Down did. I was fifteen when I wrote that story and when I look back and read it, I cringe because **_**God**_**, dramatic much? So this story will have a very happy ending. **

**Happy Holidays to all and I will see you guys in 2014! **


	5. Chapter 5

September melted into October and Lizzy had it up to _here _with Dick Collins. He was a nuisance, boastful, condescending and do not even get her _started _on Collins's favorite topic: his boss Catherine de Bourgh, editor-in-chief of _Rosings _magazine.

"She is the kindest woman," Dick once said as he trotted to keep up with Lizzy's quick strides. "She offered _me _a job and of course, I took it. How could I not? Especially in this economy. I must say, I am very lucky that I won't be wasting my education like others will be when they cannot find employment."

Lizzy was also convinced that Dick had 'Lizzy radar' because no matter how many times she tried to lose him he always seemed to pop up out of nowhere and surprise her. For the first time, Lizzy hated how small her school was because she could not escape him.

Charlotte found this all very amusing, thank you very much. Somehow, she found Dick a lot more tolerable than Lizzy and she did her best to distract Collins so Lizzy could run for it. Sometimes, however, she would guide Collins to wherever Lizzy was hiding just for shits and giggles.

At least George was sympathetic when he and Lizzy finally went to their Starbucks date on Saturday. George listened to Lizzy rant about Dick who she called "a boil on the butt of humanity" and didn't seem annoyed by it either. Actually, Lizzy forgot about her Dick issues while she was with George. She found that she very much enjoyed spending time with him and it seemed that he was into her, most importantly. Maybe she and George could make it official and then she could get rid of Dick Collins once and for all. The thought of that cheered Lizzy up, especially whenever she felt especially stabby towards Collins.

Jane, like Charlotte, also found the Collins situation amusing. Lizzy was dismayed to find no sympathy from her sister. "So he's a bit…overbearing," Jane said to Lizzy and Charlotte as they sat in Jane's living room. "Maybe he just wants to be friends."

Charlotte laughed while Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Janie," Charlotte said. "Collins eye fucks Lizzy—"

"_Ew_!" Lizzy shrieked and smacked Charlotte's arm, gagging. "That is _so _disgusting! I'm going to throw up. He does NOT."

"Honey, I can see his boner growing whenever he stares at you—"

"I came in at the wrong time," Charlie grimaced as he emerged from the bathroom and sat down next to Jane. "I don't want to know either."

Charlie and Jane, on the other hand, were _finally_ a couple. It was even on Facebook ("which is the only way that a relationship is legit", said Charlotte). Lizzy thought they were the cutest couple around and even started referring to them as Barbie and Ken.

Francesca Bennet was even _more _thrilled and had invited Charlie to dinner, which was sometime later this upcoming week. Lizzy was to be in attendance and she knew it was going to be a disaster. She could only hope that Charlie liked Jane so much that her insane family wouldn't mean anything to him.

Lizzy hadn't seen Charlie's demon sister and asshole friend since the football game in early September. She would prefer to never see them again, if she was being completely honest.

"You know what would be a good idea?" Charlie said suddenly. "A Halloween party."

Jane looked at her boyfriend. "At your place?"

"Why not? It's big enough and since I graduate in December, why not throw one last Halloween hurrah?" Charlie was getting more and more excited, his leg bouncing. "Of course, Benny and Charlotte, you two are most certainly invited and I hope you can come!" His smile became sly. "You could always invite Mr. Boner Grower too if you so—"

He never got to finish his sentence as Lizzy tackled him into the sofa.

**XXXXX**

"How do I look?" Jane asked anxiously as she turned towards her sister. "Be honest with me, Lizzy."

Lizzy scoffed as she appraised her sister's appearance. Jane truly was the most beautiful girl Lizzy had ever known. Her hair was tumbling down her back in loose curls and she was wearing an outfit that complimented her figure nicely. Growing up as the younger sister of the beautiful Jane Bennet, Lizzy had experienced some childhood jealousy. Jane made any person look incredibly ordinary when they stood next to her and as Lizzy was only a year younger than Jane, she felt this plainness most keenly. Even though Lizzy had worked through those feelings a long time ago, she felt the familiar feeling of jealousy rear its ugly head again. Why couldn't _she _look as effortlessly pretty as her sister?

"Janie, Charlie would think you look beautiful even if you were wearing a burlap sack."

Jane tugged on a strand of her blonde hair. "You think so?"

"_Yes_," Lizzy stressed as she took her sister by the arm and led her away from the mirror. "Besides, it's not your appearance you should be worried about."

Jane looked confused. "Then what should I worry about?"

Before Lizzy could answer, there was a shriek of, "KATHERINE ANNE BENNET, I NEED YOU IN THE KITCHEN IMMEDIATELY" followed by a moment of silence and then foot stomping and shouting as Katie ran downstairs.

Jane's blue eyes met Lizzy's green ones. "That," Lizzy said finally.

"Oh Lizzy, it won't be as bad as you think."

Lizzy snorted in disbelief. As much as she loved her sister, Jane's perpetual optimism got on her nerves sometimes. From the way her mother and the twins were acting, it was going to be that bad.

Mrs. Bennet was in great spirits as she slaved in the kitchen to create a sumptuous meal. "Charlie Bingley comes from money," she told Lizzy as she checked on the salmon in the oven. "He's used to the finer things in life. A chicken or pasta dish doesn't cut it! Why, I'm sure he eats at five star restaurants all the time!"

Considering Lizzy had seen Charlie inhale a Chipotle burrito in less than five minutes, she was pretty sure her mother was wrong about that assumption.

The twins, on the other hand, well they were another story. Lydia and Katie spent the majority of the time giggling and wondering loudly if Charlie had any rich friends or younger brothers he could hook them up with.

The feminist in Lizzy wanted to scream at her sisters for thinking that the only way to make it in life was to get with a wealthy man. However, she knew that would just be a waste of breath and air. Her sisters, enabled by their mother, listened to no one.

Getting their father involved was a waste of time, too. Lizzy loved her father more than anything but she was also aware of his shortcomings. Her father thrived on the ridiculousness of his family and consequently, did nothing to check his daughters' behavior. He preferred to mock and be amused by it instead.

"That remains to be seen," Lizzy said to her sister. "So, what time is Charlie getting here again?"

Jane's eyes brightened at the mention of her boyfriend. "Six." She checked her watch. "Can you help me make sure the table is set properly? I know Mom told Lydia to do it but—"

"But we both know that Lydia's version of 'setting the table' means buffet style," Lizzy finished her sister's sentence. "C'mon, let's go check it out."

Downstairs, they found Katie setting the table. She was texting with one hand, placing silverware on the napkins with the other and blowing a huge pink gum bubble.

"Setting the table is _so _annoying," Katie said with a heavy sigh as she placed her phone in the pocket of her short shorts. Her bubble popped and Katie recollected the gum into her mouth before chomping vigorously on it. "Like, why can't we just get our _own _plates and utensils?"

"Because you would then complain about the indecency of having to walk into the kitchen to get that stuff," Lizzy said. "Are you seriously going to wear that to dinner?"

"Why not? I look hot," Katie said, rolling her heavily made up eyes at her sister.

"You look like a prostitute," Lizzy said bluntly. She wasn't going to mine her words around her sister, no matter how painful Jane's elbow to her ribs was.

Katie blew another bubble. "Whatever. You're just jealous cause Lydia and I are young and hot and you're old."

Jane raised an eyebrow and Lizzy scoffed. "I didn't realize twenty was considered old."

"Katie, why don't you go see if Mom needs any help," Jane interjected, fully realizing a battle was about to take place. "Lizzy and I will finish up."

Katie set down the napkins and flounced off, happy to get rid of finishing the chore. Lizzy watched her go and scowled. "She and Lydia are ridiculous."

"Lizzy…"

"No, Jane! It's true. Katie and Lydia don't realize how embarrassing they are and in the long run, it's going to bite _us _in the ass."

**XXXXX**

Charlie Bingley arrived promptly at six o'clock with a bottle of wine, flowers and an earnest smile. Mrs. Bennet exclaimed over the wine and flowers and immediately started fussing over him, asking if he was thirsty or hungry. Lydia and Katie were in the background, giggling and whispering loudly about how hot Jane's boyfriend was. "I never thought gingers could be good looking," Lydia said to Katie. Lizzy, who was standing nearby, rolled her eyes.

Dinner was served not too long after and Charlie was seated next to Jane and Mr. Bennet with Mrs. Bennet across from him with Lydia to her immediate right. Lizzy cringed at the outfit her youngest sister was wearing. Lydia was wearing a low cut crop top with high waist short shorts. Lizzy had a sneaking suspicion that Miley Cyrus had an influence in Lydia's attire.

"So Charlie," Francesca said as they dug into their salmon, couscous and asparagus. "Jane tells me that you're not from around here."

Charlie, who had been in the middle of cutting his asparagus, set his fork and knife down. "No, Mrs. Bennet—"

"Oh please," Francesca giggled. "Call me Francesca. Mrs. Bennet is _so_ matronly."

_Kill me now, _Lizzy thought as she made eye contact with her father. Mr. Bennet chuckled softly and looked down at his food.

"I'm from New York," Charlie finished. "But I went to boarding school in Massachusetts."

"What school?" Lizzy asked, curious. She had always wanted to go to boarding school but with four other sisters (plus the looming cost of college) it proved to be impossible to go.

"Phillips Andover," Charlie said. "It's where I met Will, actually. We were roommates throughout high school."

Lizzy had always been under the assumption that Will Darcy was older than Charlie. Her confusion must have been evident because Charlie clarified, "Will finished undergrad in four years. It's taking me four and a half."

Disliking the way the conversation was going, Katie decided to jump in. "Michigan State throws the most awesome parties," she declared. Batting her eyes at Charlie she said, "I'm sure you must go to some really wild ones."

"Don't be stupid," Lydia said with an air of superiority. "Charlie is rich—he probably doesn't go to parties like that."

Lizzy fought a groan, Jane stiffened and Charlie's smile slipped slightly. The only saving grace, Lizzy thought, was that Mary wasn't here. She probably would have added a comment about how terrible the one-percent was and how they didn't care about "the little people".

"Where in New York are you from?" Francesca prodded on, her eyes shining. Lizzy could see the cogs in her mother's head spinning and Lizzy knew that if Charlie mentioned an affluent area, their mother would start planning the wedding immediately.

"Upper West Side," Charlie said.

"Jane says you also have a home in the Hamptons," Lydia said eagerly. "Do you live by famous people?" She turned to Jane. "You're set for life!"

"And you can invite us to stay with you," Katie shoved her half-eaten plate away. "That way we can meet hot, rich guys! We could even probably get our own reality show!"

Jane's face turned red, Charlie looked bemused and Lizzy was wondering if she could procure enough rope to hang herself from the ceiling.

The rest of dinner and dessert carried on in about the same fashion. Lizzy and Jane would try to have a sensible conversation with Charlie and the rest of the family would interject and add their own embarrassing comments. While the Baked Alaska was being served an argument broke out between the twins. Katie, a big fan of the dessert, had a slightly larger piece than Lydia did. Lydia—being Lydia—told Katie "a moment on the lips, forever on the hips". Katie—being Katie—burst into tears and stomped away from the table, shouting that she hated Lydia. Katie envied Lydia's slim physique and was always hyper aware that she could never be as skinny as her sister.

"Lydia, that was mean." Jane scolded her youngest sister, eyebrows knit together. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Why shouldn't I?" Lydia looked to her mother for support. "That piece was huge! Plus, Katie's been gaining weight and she would have had major muffin top in her new skinny jeans. I was just trying to help her. She'll never get a boyfriend if she doesn't watch what she eats."

"Lydia," Thomas Bennet said. "You are easily the silliest girl in all of Michigan."

Lizzy closed her eyes as mortification burned throughout her body. She very much wished time would hurry up so that she could go home and forget this dinner even happened.

Soon after dessert and coffee, Charlie mentioned that he needed to leave so he could make it back to East Lansing. Once the trio left the Bennet house, Lizzy turned to Charlie. "I am _so _sorry about dinner," she said apologetically. "My family is a bit insane."

"Don't worry about it Benny," Charlie said, smiling. "I found your family quite charming."

His smile never reached his eyes and Lizzy knew then that he was lying. She could only hope that her family wouldn't scare Charlie away.

**XXXXX**

Normally, Lizzy would waltz into her class ten minutes before class started to pick her seat (back corner closest to the door and plug, thank you) and get settled. _However, _since the arrival of His Royal Dickness and his need to walk her to/from class _and _sit next to her, she had started to arrive right before class began. Her strategy was that if she arrived a few moments before class started, she would be limited in the seat options and therefore, Dick Collins would have a harder time sitting next to her.

Today was a good day. Charlotte (bless her _soul_) had distracted Dick with a question and Lizzy had booked it to class with more than enough time to grab a back corner seat with the seats in front of her and next to her taken. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lizzy started to unpack her bag. As she pulled her computer out her phone buzzed. Glancing at her screen, she saw that Jane texted her.

_You busy tonight? Dinner w/Charlie at Ollie's* at 6 & I want you there._

Lizzy snorted. _**And be the third wheel? Thanks but no thanks. **_

Jane was a quick texter so her response arrived before Lizzy had put down her phone. _Not third wheel. Will is coming too. _

_**HELL NO then. **_

_Please Lizzy? For me? _Jane then proceeded to send Lizzy a selfie of herself pouting.

_**Dammit, Janie. Fine. But I can't promise I'll be on my best behavior. **_

_Yay! You're the best._

Lizzy fought a groan as she realized that she had just agreed to dinner with Will Asshole Darcy. She just hoped he would remain aloof and unsociable the entire night. That way she could actually enjoy her food.

**XXXXX**

At six o'clock, Lizzy was at the restaurant and sitting at a table, waiting for the rest of her party to arrive. The waiter brought over pita, garlic sauce and hummus ("on the house!" he had explained, despite Lizzy's protests). Sipping her water, Lizzy surveyed the menu. She loved Arabic food and she especially loved a good Shish Kabob. That was one of the best things about attending her school—the surrounding area had a huge Arabic population so Lizzy was always in reach of delicious Mediterranean food. Always helpful when she and Charlotte were on another diet, of course.

Within a few moments, Jane, Charlie and (ugh) Will Darcy all arrived at the restaurant. Jane and Charlie were holding hands and Will Darcy looked extremely uncomfortable. Despite her dislike for him, Lizzy sympathized. It wasn't easy being the third wheel—especially for a couple as adorably disgusting as Jane and Charlie.

However, it soon became obvious why Will Darcy looked so uncomfortable. Caroline Bingley brought up the rear of their party. Lizzy locked eyes with Jane and the question was clear: what was she doing here?

Jane mimed texting and Lizzy took out her phone from her purse. She saw that she had one missed text from Jane: _Caroline is joining us tonight. The minute she heard Will was coming, she wanted in too. _

Well, bloody fantastic. Two people she couldn't stand—how wonderful.

Lizzy couldn't hide her sour look, especially when Will Darcy seated himself right across from Lizzy. Caroline immediately sat next to him while Jane and Charlie seated themselves on Lizzy's side of the table.

"Eliza," Caroline said, a sneer playing on her lips. "How _wonderful _it is to see you again."

Lizzy plastered a fake smile on her face. It was clear Caroline hadn't forgotten that Lizzy called her an escort. "Carol! I wish I could say the same."

Caroline scowled, Jane nudged her and Lizzy thought she heard a tiny snort come from Will Darcy. Lizzy's eyebrows raised in disbelief. _So he does have a sense of humor, that's new._

The party spent a few moments pursuing the menu, interrupted only when the waiter came around to order drinks.

"What do you recommend?" Charlie asked Jane and Lizzy, his hand on Jane's leg.

"Lizzy enjoys the lamb or shish kabob," Jane said. "I like the chicken cilantro."

"I'm just going to get a salad," Caroline proclaimed. "I need to watch my figure. I'm walking in the New York City fashion show next week." She turned towards Will and her smile became more predatory. "And what about you William?" She nearly purred as she placed a hand on Will Darcy's arm. "What are _you _going to get?"

Lizzy could detect a hint of revulsion from Darcy and she hid her mouth with her menu. Unbeknownst to her, the beauty of how animated her green eyes was struck Will Darcy and he felt his mouth grow dry.

"William? Did you hear me?"

Will snapped out of his trance and turned to look at Caroline. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe a sandwich."

Lizzy snorted and those eyes were on him again. "A sandwich? C'mon now. That's such a lunch option. You can get a pita sandwich anywhere."

"Maybe he wants a sandwich," Caroline retorted.

"Maybe," Lizzy said. "But from the way he responded _and _from the way he barely glanced at the menu, I'm going to say that 'a sandwich' was just the first thing he thought of when you asked him that question."

There was silence for a moment before Charlie started to laugh. "Goodness, Benny, you certainly are observant."

"Lizzy always has been," Jane said, flashing an affectionate smile towards her sister. "She is the worst person to play poker with cause she can tell when anyone is lying. It's quite annoying."

"You love it," Lizzy stuck out her tongue playfully.

**XXXXX**

Will did _not _want to come to dinner with Jane and Charlie. He loathed being a third wheel. He also loathed having to make senseless small talk. Sure, Jane was nice and all but he found her quite bland. And she smiled too much. It got on his nerves. Charlie talking about her all the time and calling her "his angel" also got on his nerves too.

All he wanted to do was stay in his apartment, maybe get some take out and FaceTime with his sister but Charlie had guilted him into coming to dinner. "I haven't seen you in a few weeks," Charlie had pleaded. "It won't be so bad. You won't be the third wheel either! Lizzy is coming too. Maybe you two can get on the right foot!"

Will _highly _doubted that. He hadn't exactly made the best first impression and he was still embarrassed that Elizabeth Bennet had overheard his callous remark. He wanted to kick himself for that. His mother would have been ashamed to know he had so quickly put someone down just based on his or her school. "I didn't raise you like that," she would have scolded.

He _could _still apologize to her. It was the right thing to do and he truly was remorseful of what he said. Charlie had said she was pre-law, after all. That was something they could talk about. Thinking of that had actually put him in a decent mood.

Until he walked out of his apartment building to Charlie's waiting car and saw Caroline in the back seat. Decent mood gone.

The only reason he put up with Caroline was because of his friendship with Charlie. He barely tolerated her and her social climbing ways. She seemed to think that ties to the Darcy family would allow her into the social circles of New York that she so craved.

It would be a cold day in hell before Will ever allianced himself with Caroline. Thankfully, Charlie realized that and never tried to play matchmaker between his best friend and his sister.

In the car, Caroline immediately tried to engage Will in conversation and continued this all the way to the restaurant. By the time they got there, Will had a splitting headache and he was in a sour mood. His mood only became more negative as he realized Caroline was sitting right next to him.

A conversation was started and Will was half paying attention until he heard Caroline speak to Elizabeth. He heard the falseness in Caroline's voice and was ready to tune her out but he first wanted to hear Elizabeth's response. To his shock, Elizabeth threw the falseness right back at Caroline. The look on Caroline's face was so comical that Will couldn't help but snort. It was about time someone stood up to Caroline. Heaven knows Charlie certainly never did.

Will had thought his snort was quiet enough but apparently, Elizabeth had heard as her eyebrows rose. Apparently, Elizabeth Bennet was not only observant but also had very good hearing.

Dinner carried on and soon enough, the food they had ordered arrived. The salad was quite tasty and his sandwich too. Will made a mental note to remember the name of this restaurant. He knew Georgie would love this place when she came to visit him.

It was when the check was delivered to Charlie (Will had tried to pay but Charlie had snatched the bill from the waiter's hands) that it got interesting. "What's twenty-five percent of $63.50?" Charlie had asked sheepishly. "I'm terrible at math."

"Are you really tipping him twenty-five percent?" Caroline asked incredulously. "He was a subpar waiter. I think that wait staff shouldn't even be tipped if it isn't incredible service."

Lizzy looked up sharply. "Are you kidding me? Not tip servers? That's how we make our money."

_She's a waitress? _Will thought incredulously. _But she's pre-law! Why doesn't she have an internship? _

"_We_? Why Eliza, do you mean to tell me that _you're _a waitress?"

Lizzy's eyes flashed. "Yes, I am. I work at Buffalo Wild Wings so I know firsthand how much tipping is appreciated. We make $2.65 an hour and that is _not _enough to live off. Plus, I have to tip out to the bar, busboys and hostesses. That doesn't exactly leave a lot of money at the end of the night. So when you say that wait staff shouldn't be tipped, you're not only hurting your server but every other employee at the restaurant."

"Maybe they should have thought that before becoming a waitress," Caroline retorted. "How hard is it to be a waitress? All you do is write food orders down, put them in the kitchen and bring them out. Anyone can do that."

Lizzy snorted. "I would say it's a lot harder than being a model. All you do is wear clothes, walk down the runway and give good face. _Anyone _can do that." She smirked at Caroline's face. "This has been fun but I've got to go. I have a paper I need to start." Hugging Jane goodbye and waving to everyone else, Lizzy left the restaurant. Once Lizzy left, Jane excused herself to use the restroom, which gave Caroline the opportunity to verbally abuse Lizzy.

"I cannot believe someone as sweet as Jane is related to someone as _awful _as that Eliza Bennet! She is rude and uncouth and I for one would be happiest if I never saw her again. What do you think William? Would you want dear Georgiana associating with someone like her?"

Sure, Elizabeth Bennet was interesting but Caroline was right—she was rude, impertinent and had a hard time keeping her opinions to herself. He wouldn't want someone like her influencing his sister. Not when Georgie had been through so much…

Still. Will didn't want to admit it but he was already looking forward to his next encounter with Elizabeth.

**XXXXX**

**Ollies*: a fantastic Arabic restaurant located in Dearborn. Any of my Michigan readers who are in the Metro Detroit area, GO TO THIS RESTAURANT. It's beyond good. **

**Review, my lovely readers! It would certainly make my day. **


End file.
